Houtarou Oreki
}}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }} }} |} Hōtarō Oreki is the main protagonist of the series. Oreki is a high school boy, who always acts passively. One day, he enters "Koten Bu" (Classic Literature Club;Classics Club for short) upon his elder sister's request. Appearance Oreki is a high-schooler with slightly messy brown hair and green lazy eyes. He almost always has a tired or bored look on his face and smiles rarely. His hair is especially very messy when he wakes up. Oreki is quite tall and has an average weight. He is seen usually wearing the school male standard uniform. He also appeared wearing his blue pajamas. Personality Oreki is apathetic towards most aspects of his life and shows no interest whatsoever to things that happen around him. However, despite being shown as an average high school student, he is quite intelligent and perceptive. The reason for his usual laziness is because he wishes to "conserve energy". Although he is portrayed as being lazy, he never leaves his homework undone, as pointed out by his friend Satoshi. He seldomly gets angry and it's a very rare for him to shout. He also has a transportation sickness (as shown in Hyouka Episode 7: True Colors). Chitanda has made him blush previously and he considers her as "someone he can't ignore". Hotaro has a passive and calm attitude. He is careless and carefree and doesn't show any emotions, as claimed by Satoshi Fukube. He also doesn't talk much and has a calm personality. Even though he might looked not interested, he's unbelievably good at solving mysteries and seems to be able to always find a solution if he gives it a thought. He has a habit of holding his bangs whenever he's thinking about a mystery. Plot Oreki's sister tells him to join the Classical Club which was on its way to being shut down. After used to not spending energy and only doing things he had to do, Oreki meets Eru who makes him do things he'd usually not do such as help her solve the mystery of her uncle. He later on tells his friend he is tired of being gray; wishing to have a funner life. He, Satoshi, Ibara, and Eru are members of the new Classics Clubs as they solve mysteries along the way. Relationships ''Tomoe Oreki She is Hōtarō's older sister and she is also the one who made Hōtarō join the Classics Club, whether she made him join the club in order to change his lifestyle or just because she wanted to preserve the club will still remain a mystery. Satoshi Fukube Hōtarō has been friends with Satoshi since middle school. They have a close relatonship which is shown by Satoshi calling Hōtarō by his first name. Satoshi is in a way jealous of Hōtarō because of their drastic difference in talent. Where Satoshi spends a lot of energy to make other people happy, he has severe difficulty in solving mysteries on his own and is clearly outshined by Hōtarō. Though they are close friends, this envy Satoshi feels causes him to lose his temper with Hōtarō easily and manifests in a wish to see him fail. Eru Chitanda Hōtarō maintains a friendly relationship with Chitanda and usually follows her whims although they differ from his energy-saving lifestyle. He is somewhat quite distracted when Chitanda is showing off her curiosity. He finds it difficult to say no to Chitanda's curiosity. He almost definitely has a crush on her, as he is seen fantasizing about her several times throughout the series; however, he interprets this as either an annoyance or a disturbance to his lifestyle, especially around Satoshi and Mayaka. He later realizes that he does indeed have feelings for Chitanda. Mayaka Ibara'' Hōtarō and Satoshi have known Mayaka since their middle school years. He occasionally talks to her sarcastically, just the same as she talks sarcastically to him. Despite that, Hōtarō appears to truly care for Mayaka as he was willing to get mad at Satoshi for her sake. Trivia * Hōtarō has a habit of holding his front bangs with crossed arms whenever he is in deep thought. Certain characters have caught onto this habit. *He doesn't care about his rank in the school. When he was ranked 175 out of the 350 students, he considered it a school 'prank' that he was actually ranked right in the middle. *Due to the lack of exercise and other related activities, he gets carsick easily.This is shown in Episode 7 when he got carsick although it's only been an hour and a half of travel. *Before Hōtarō entered the Classics Club, he already had some interest in reading. As a proof, He has a bookcase in his room which he shares with his sister. *He actually never intended to join any club, but his sister ordered him to join the Classics Club to save it from being disbanded. *He's in class 1-B. Character Art Desings 1.jpg 01.png 04.png 05.png 06.png 08.png Gallery 002.jpg Oreki2.png bhZ2x.jpg cmvQ0.jpg Episode._5_The_Truth_of_the_Classics_Club_and_Its_History_Houtarou_Oreki_2.jpg xscreen-00297.jpg c84f0f6b.jpg Xv0FD.jpg 999b92b3.jpg OrekiFlour.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Student